camphalfbloodroleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:BachLynn23/Archive Nine
claims.. should I add my username on the claiming page under "department helpers"? I've got that One Thing, do you? - One Direction. 20:29, April 18, 2012 (UTC) Lieutenant Counselor If there's no Lt Counselor can anyone become the new one? Whatever, [[User talk:Ontario101|'Because I really don't care.']] 23:40, April 18, 2012 (UTC) theres none for ariadne so can Jewel McIntyre be the new one? Whatever, [[User talk:Ontario101|'Because I really don't care.']] 23:44, April 18, 2012 (UTC) Hi sorry to bother you but I did not know a character shared the same last name as mine so can you change the last name to Wen. Tiger1999 01:53, April 19, 2012 (UTC) thanks I have a quick question, I have followed and answered every single piece of advice you claim people have given me and them you start making conversation with little miss elf about the museum and all I want is to be claimed!!! What else do you people want from me! seriously!!!! Are you going to claim me or tell me what else i need to make you claim me. That is all i ask./ Annabethjackson1 02:16, April 19, 2012 (UTC)I LOVE PERCY JACKSON/annabethjackson1 Hey Bach, the code on the Special Chars page is all messed up again and no matter what I do, a problem pops up somewhere else. Mind seeing to it when you get the time? Thanks a bunch, Flamefang 08:31, April 19, 2012 (UTC) I wouldn't call what I said reprimanding him, I left a response to his comment, giving him my concerns. Furthermore, I was providing the admin with RubyRose17 my concerns simultaneously in the hopes that she would help things get sorted out. ⁓ Attis Reyes (Pikapi • Talk • ) 22:13, April 19, 2012 (UTC) I can understand why they are generic, considering how all that either of us really got down in our histories so far is about how we are children of Eros and how we were both adopted. I just don't like how he's creating a character that shares these basic traits with mine in under a week from the time that I created my character. If that isn't understandable, than I guess that we can just drop it. ⁓ Attis Reyes (Pikapi • Talk • ) 22:23, April 19, 2012 (UTC) There's no need to have an attitude. You can't say that I'm not putting in effort to make my character original, at least. Isn't it clear that I'm becoming a regular community editor already? What more can you ask from a new user? If this is still about my concerns over Devin's characters, I don't see how your insinuating claims that my character is "generic" are relevant. I'm not instigating, I just brought up my concerns about a user with another admin and the user, that's all, really. ⁓ Attis Reyes (Pikapi • Talk • ) 22:45, April 19, 2012 (UTC) Hi Bach, I was wondering if the 'Keeping track of tages without categories' task in the To Do List actually needed us to add categories to it... Averagekid 03:42, April 21, 2012 (UTC) Claim Helper I'd really love it if I could help make comments on claims. Would you mind if I put my name for Users Who Can Comment on Claims? Whatever, [[User talk:Ontario101|'Because I really don't care.']] 15:59, April 21, 2012 (UTC) kk, thanks Whatever, [[User talk:Ontario101|'Because I really don't care.']] 16:53, April 21, 2012 (UTC) Austin Im making Austin leave camp already..the templates says I have to contact an admin so..that's all sorry to bother you ^^ "Broken_fireSmile!You only have one chance to live, my friend. ☺" 00:05, April 23, 2012 (UTC) Hey Hey can I make a new claim?Mass was here. Hi I just thought about it. You know that admins might kick me out cause I make a new claim before finishing the old one?Mass was here. P.S forgive me if I didn't make any sig cause I don't know how to. Thanks thank you for the advice.About that.My sig is terrible I mean look what I did to it.MassDestroyer 04:48, April 23, 2012 (UTC)Mass Another thing. Can you take Ippotis out of the adoption page cause he is mine now.I mean not delete him but take him out of the adoption page.MassDestroyer 04:56, April 23, 2012 (UTC)Mass Hey this is Usaroxthalia12 and my character is airlia jasper. I created a template word bubble and i dont know what to do next so please helpUsaroxthalia12 05:49, April 23, 2012 (UTC) I have created the bubble on a page so how will i insert the bubble onto other's pages I did it btu i created a page for it and it did not show up that way Department Transfer Bachiekinz, may I pretty please transfer to General Support? Deimos Lt Hi Bach.Sorry to bother you, but now that Ale has left the wiki, I was just wondering who the new Lt Counsellor of the Deimos Cabin will be? A smile confuses an approaching frown. (Give a Telegram!) 22:45, April 23, 2012 (UTC) Bee goddess I know Abella is already linked to Persephony, but if you ever want to throw a twist in her story then there is a Roman goddess of honey, bees, and bee keepers. Her name is Melona, I think. I used to have a roman demi-god with her as his godly parent on another rp site. LongClawTiger 00:13, April 24, 2012 (UTC) Happy Birthday! Happy Birthday Bachie! I have a prezzie for you! :D Enjoy! But I believe... You can save the world 06:54, April 24, 2012 (UTC) Can you please not delete my character, yet, because if I do come back in Summer then I would like them to still be there. Thanks, I would appreciate it [[User:Alejandro231||'''- Legend of Zelda, more like Legend of Link']] 21:58, April 24, 2012 (UTC) Can I just add them under the User/Character Forum, Characters of Users who Left Hey BACH this ios Nvilt, I just got the message for the Janus cabin. i do plan on making a new character soon. Also scince ive been gone for awhile my character Nikolas Reisende has a message saying "Ive gone never to return" may i get that lifted aswell? my char's page is http://camphalfbloodroleplay.wikia.com/wiki/Nikolas_Reisende thanks NviltThe Travler 03:58, April 26, 2012 (UTC) Yah sorry bout that. anyways i set up a claiming page if u would please look at it when you have the time. Nvilt The Travler 04:31, April 26, 2012 (UTC) Avatar I like your Avatar. I am going through and watching them on netflix again, and i cried when he regenerated. He is much better then Matt Smith, lol. Allons-y! 'Katep525' Send me a Hawk!! Colossians 3:13 Bear with each other and forgive whatever grievances you may have against one another. Forgive as the Lord forgave you .. 13:34, April 26, 2012 (UTC) Pages Bach, help please, umm..Lauren and Misaki's pages are acting weird. I think(not sure) I closed all the necessary markups but to be sure can you please help me"Broken_fireSmile!You only have one chance to live, my friend. ☺" 00:13, April 27, 2012 (UTC) Thanks so much Bach!X3 Sorry bout Misaki's page...Broken_fireSmile!You only have one chance to live, my friend. ☺ 00:45, April 27, 2012 (UTC) *wrong!sorryBroken_fireSmile!You only have one chance to live, my friend. ☺ 01:22, April 27, 2012 (UTC) Bachhh! You made it! :) RubyRose (Come tempt me with your typing) 17:28, April 27, 2012 (UTC) *pokes* Go to chat :P 21:07, April 27, 2012 (UTC) Claims Hai Bach ~ As a rollback, I've started to comment on normal claims, and I was wondering if I could check and approve Pets Claims. "Music is Peace, and Peace is Happiness..." ~ LoveCatsOwls 11:10, April 28, 2012 (UTC) For Chu Here's something for all of your hard work on this Wiki My User Rights May I be demoted to just a regular user? I know my request seems to be spontaneous but I assure you, it is not. I recently went to the Camp Half Blood wiki and I saw what a terrible state it was in. So I've decided I'm going to go back there to help fix it. Also, quite frankly, I've always felt that there are users who would do better than me and I would not want to waste their potential while I do practically nothing. And yes, I've though this through first. Thank you for your time and consideration, The light of Alta shines upon these lands no more. They have passed into the sea, to the Elder lands of old. - Moodle. 16:47, April 29, 2012 (UTC) P.S. Also, I might be inactive for probably around a month or half of it, but I may be on chat at times. I'm helping to fix the CHB wiki. God/Goddess of the Month Template. Hai Bachy. I just fixed the template just as you instructed me on Chat. It looked like this at the moment: If there are any problems, talk to me at chat or message me on my talk page. Danke :) All readers are leaders but not all leaders are readers. 08:55, April 30, 2012 (UTC) Hey, Bach. I don't know which contest you wanted me to judge, but Miggy said he thought it was the Historical demigod contest. If it wasn't I'm sorry, but if it was, and you did want me to judge, I liked Jake's the best. I didn't get to read Del's because she hasn't posted it and I can't last much longer. It's like 4:30 am and I have school tomorrow. I'm so sorry, Bach! Bye! Claws Out ]] 09:32, April 30, 2012 (UTC) Thanks Bach! Nyan!X3Smile my friend!You only have one chance to live, live it well. ~Broken_fire 04:45, May 1, 2012 (UTC) Hai Bach, Can I have this pic? Hye bachie So, should I cross off the taks in red on my Desk? Anything else chu need? Do you need and deadlines set? Chur secretary, [[User:Orbstar|'Orbs']] (Talk to me!) 21:38, May 2, 2012 (UTC) Hi Can I give Jason Graceson, Tiffany Dyhard, and Amadora up for adoption? '''M' [[User:Mikalmt|'i']] [[User talk:Mikalmt|'k']] 13:12, May 3, 2012 (UTC) demigod genre contest would Captain Jack be allowed for the contest? "You don't get to choose if you get hurt in this world, but you do have some say in who hurts you." ~Ruby 14:50, May 3, 2012 (UTC) Categorizing On Lindsey Rose, Serenity Smith, and Carter Jones the categories are there in source mode but you can't see them when you're not editing. I asked Ruby about this and she told me to ask you. Nobody's [[User talk:Ontario101|'Home']] 00:56, May 4, 2012 (UTC) ok Nobody's [[User talk:Ontario101|'Home']] 01:10, May 4, 2012 (UTC) Nee Smith I'd like to put Nee Smith up for adoption, thanks Hey I just met you and this is crazy but here's my number so call me maybe ~ Carly Rae Jepsen 17:12, May 5, 2012 (UTC) Image Hey Bach, Sorry to bother you but may I have this pic: from the Images Up for Grabs page? Leslierue 18:44, May 6, 2012 (UTC) Quest Veronikah Wirkowski has died, so The Quest for the Forgotten Item is going to get pulled. Can I just add the template or does an administrator have to? Hey I just met you and this is crazy but here's my number so call me maybe ~ Carly Rae Jepsen 20:20, May 6, 2012 (UTC) Affiliation Hai Bach. I was wondering if you could affiliate Camp Half-Blood Wiki to Camp Izanagi Wiki. I know its like Camp Half-Blood but with a Japanese twist. If you can, thanks a lot as it really needs help. Danke. Help Hi, I was wondering if you could tell me how to make a badge of approval? All is fair In love and war ♥ 20:17, May 8, 2012 (UTC) Badger For putting up with me all the time.... Pic's Hi, can I know why you deleted my character's pictures? All is fair In love and war ♥ 01:48, May 11, 2012 (UTC) Characters Hey Bachoo, can't get on chat while on this computer and I can't edit while on my other computer. Do you mind putting Jax Jones, Morpheus, on the adopted list along with Vanessa Chase, and add to the adoption template to Vanessa Chase? If you can't, just message me. Kitty(Dance with me!) 07:57, May 11, 2012 (UTC) Bach!Thanks for helping me since I first joined this wiki//this is a lot late but here: Smile my friend!You only have one chance to live, live it well. ~Broken_fire 07:51, May 13, 2012 (UTC)